


STRESS RELIEF

by silverneko9lives0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Incest Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: The Weasley brothers had a rather unique way of helping each other out. And Harry, being like a brother, is welcome to join in.PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS





	

When Ron approached him with the idea, Harry had been shocked at first. It just seemed…

Wrong.

So, he had turned him down.

And yet there was always that lingering curiosity that remained since then. What would it be like? Would he be embarrassed or would it be like Ron said it was?

He’d never been with anyone. Not men, nor women, so the idea of it all was new and a bit frightening as he finally asked Ron if the offer still stood.

“Always, mate,” Ron said, grinning. “Just give me a moment to explain a bit more so you don’t go into it too worried.” Harry sat on the bed, cross legged as Ron cast a silencing spell so that his mother wouldn’t find out. “So, it started back when Charlie and Bill were students. Charlie just came out and Bill, being Bill, said he’d rather Charlie experiment with him than get into something blindly. From there, they expanded the offer to the rest of us. Course, we’re all pretty careful. Bill can be protective and he sort of just…well…”

“He makes sure no one ends up hurting each other in the process,” Harry surmised.

“Yeah.”

“Can it?”

“If not done properly, then it can. A lot. He also keeps an eye on our comfort level so that we younger brothers don’t end up doing any psychological damage either.

“Ron.”

“Yeah?”

“Is Ginny—”

“Nope. Just us brothers. Too risky with a sister given she could get pregnant. We keep her out of it because one wrong move or word and our parents will _both_ be screaming at us.”

Harry could see that. Mrs. Weasley would definitely be upset by it. Mr. Weasley…yeah, he probably would be upset too. He hummed, wiggling a little.

“So no girls, just guys…”

“Yep.”

“And you’re asking me because…well, I’m not your brother, Ron. I’m not even your _little_ brother.” He actually kind of was given their birthdays were some months apart.

“No, but you kind of are our brother by association,” Ron said. “Mom kind of thinks of you as another son and we know nearly everything about each other and my brothers like you well enough. Also, it might help relieve some of that pent up anger you’ve got going.”

Harry hummed. Occlumency wasn’t going well and he was still so _angry_ half the time for reasons he didn’t even know. Add Umbridge to the mix and he was a walking time bomb.

“Is there a place we meet up for this?”

“Charlie’s place is best equipped,” Ron said. “So, I’ll write my brothers and we’ll set up a time to meet this weekend.”

“Really?”

“You really need this, Harry,” Ron said. “And my parents aren’t going to worry much about us visiting one my brothers for the weekend. I’m sure Sirius wouldn’t mind either. And whatever you do, don’t tell him what we really do.”

“I’m sure I can come up with a convincing lie.”

“ _We_ will have to come up with one together, actually,” Ron said. “Otherwise it’s suspicious.” Harry hummed. That made sense.

“So this weekend.”

“If we can,” Ron said, grinning. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d want to even consider it, so I’d just about given up you even changing your mind.”

“Well, it was a bit of a surprise. Especially with your tact: _Oi, Harry, what you say about me and my brothers shagging you till your brains melt?_ ” Ron threw his head back and laughed. “How’s a bloke supposed to respond to that when it comes from his best friend? I mean, _damn_ , Ron! That was _not_ how I expected be greeted by you two summers ago the moment we’re alone.”

“It caught you off guard, though.”

“And you’ve obviously known about it long enough to at least be comfortable with the idea of shagging your brothers.”

“Not all of them,” Ron said. “One of the issues Bill wants to avoid has to do with consent and the like. If you’re seventeen and up, you can only watch us underage brothers go at it. Vice versa, too. For instance, if I were to do something you don’t like, it’s best you speak up and explain what it is you don’t like. That way, it can be avoided.”

Harry nodded, humming. “Say I chicken out.”

“Then we’ll stop. No questions asked.” Ron smiled in a way he hoped was assuring. “It’s okay to be nervous. None of us are going to do anything you don’t like and if we do, just say so. It’s not just about the sex, it’s also about knowing what your partner likes and doesn’t like.”

“Can’t it get confusing, though? Given your brothers?”

“It hasn’t so far. At least not by my reckoning.” He tilted his head to the side. “Still up for it?”

Harry exhaled heavily, thinking it through. He needed an outlet and he wasn’t getting one. He’d been filled with a burning, bubbling rage for months that occasionally would spill over and he didn’t know why. “Yes.”

“Cool. I’ll write Charlie and Bill.”

#

Ron, at least, made it out as no big deal, but the twins, had too much fun staring and whispering what they were going to do, or wanted to do, to Harry in his ears. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but as the weekend approached, he sort of saw it was just their way of letting him know what might happen.

At least, that’s how chose to see it. Add to it that the night before left him with a dream of some of the things they’d promised him left him aching for fulfillment. He reminded himself as he showered that the dream might come true and that it would probably be best to cool himself down.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to explain himself to Hermione or Ginny as both girls were dragged off for a girls’ night with Tonks just an hour before he and the brothers flooed to Charlie’s.

“Hey, Harry,” Charlie said, grinning. “These two haven’t given you too much trouble, have they?”

“We’re hurt you’d even suggest it!” Fred said.

“More like a little bit of a preview of tonight.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Charlie said. “You’re seventeen, remember.”

“And?” George asked. “We can fuck our big brothers again. That’s all it means.”

“Ah, but George, think about what that means for our younger brothers,” Fred said, turning his head to stare at Harry and Ron.

“Oh. Fuck, that’s hot.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Ignore them,” he said. Harry grabbed his shoulder. “What?”

“If you wanted to sleep with me, why not just say so?”

“I _did_ say so. Two years ago…okay, maybe there’s a little bit of a twisted sense of comfort having my brothers around to it,” he admitted. “But the offer’s genuine. Would you rather not do this anymore? No shame in it.”

Harry swallowed. “No, I’ll stick with it, but next time, _if_ I like what happens, I’d rather give it a try _alone_ , Ron. If that makes sense.”

“Sure.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “I’m glad you’re at least giving this a shot.” Ron raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Harry’s, blue eyes fixed on green. “I promise that once you get into it, it won’t seem so bad.”

Charlie cleared his throat. “First things first. Harry, have you been with a bloke?” He shook his head. “A woman?” Harry shook his head again. “Come with me. Bill and I will explain how this works.”

“Ron did a little bit.”

“I’m sure he did the best he could, but we’ll cover what he didn’t,” Charlie said.

“It’ll be okay,” Ron assured him, letting go of his hand. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Harry headed over to Charlie, who led him past the living room and into an office. Bill was seated at the desk, dragon hide boots on the table.

“You look a bit nervous, Harry,” Bill said.

“Maybe just a bit,” Harry admitted.

“That’s all right,” Bill said. He beckoned Charlie to approach, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Once broke, the elder Weasley brothers turned to Harry. “The point we wanted was for us brothers to explore our sexuality and identity without worrying about backlash or a potentially dangerous partner. We’ve known both wizards and witches who had been nothing but cruel to each other and I’m damned if that happens to my brothers. Now, Ron’s a little experience on you, so we’re certain he’ll do a good job pleasing you.”

“Percy did pretty well teaching him and the twins on the physical level. Then again, he had a good teacher of his own,” Charlie added, grinning at Bill. “So I think the important thing is to make sure you know that we will watch and maybe give you and Ron some suggestions through it. If at any moment you feel overly uncomfortable, speak up. We’ll stop and make sure you’re okay before continuing and take a break. We do make a habit of giving each other a show, so if you’d rather do a solo act at any time, feel free to take the stage.”

“Just do what makes you feel comfortable,” Bill added. “If it helps, Ron’s the only one still underage so he’ll be the only one touching you.”

“Shag me, you mean.”

“If you like. Penetrative sex isn’t the only sort of sex there is and while it can be nice, it’s tougher on guys as the only entrance a partner has is his ass. If your partner isn’t careful, he could really hurt you. Oral and frottage is easier, especially for a beginner.”

“Perhaps, Bill, it’d be better for us big brothers to start today?” Charlie suggested. “Let Harry get an idea of what it is we’re doing.”

“You sure it’s not because you want Fred and George?” Bill asked, arching a brow.

“Can’t say it’s not a bonus,” Charlie said with a shrug. “Besides, I’ve a feeling you’re just as excited about that than I am.” Bill sighed and bobbed his head in an admitting nod.

“They’re dirty talk is on fucking point,” he said. Charlie laughed and Harry blushed, unable to look the brothers in the eye. “I take it they were teasing you, Harry?”

“How—”

“They like to do that. When they joined us and Perce, it was kind of goofy, but they’ve gotten better at it since they turned thirteen and of course, they teased Ron a bit when he thought they were alone.”

“Well it helped Ron open up to the idea.”

“Yeah, but doing that when he was twelve?” Bill shook his head, frowning. “Still pissed at them for that.”

Charlie stroked Bill’s hair. “But it worked and Ron’s pretty happy with it. He was pretty eager for Percy that first time.”

Harry still couldn’t look them in the eye. Percy and Ron? He wasn’t sure how to merge the image of his best friend and his elder brother together. How did it even work?

“Well, Percy’s pretty good. Hard not to be eager for him when he really wants you to be,” Bill agreed. “So, Harry, have you any questions or concerns?”

Harry swallowed. “Um…well…I…no, but I don’t…”

“It’s okay if you’re nervous. No one is going to force you to do something you really don’t want to do,” Bill said. “If you just want to watch today, that’s fine. If you don’t want to do this at all, that’s also fine.”

“Ron’ll be hurt,” Charlie mumbled.

“Ron’s managed without a partner before,” Bill reminded him. “He can be quite the exhibitionist when he’s really into it.”

The idea of Ron just masturbating…did he stand? Did he lie on his back? Did he face his brothers or did he just let them see his lower body and hands?

“Is this really about me being like a brother to you all? Or is Ron…does Ron think of me…”

“Is that what Ron told you?” Bill asked. “We do see you as another brother, Harry. But yes. He’s just been nervous to ask you how you feel about him in that regard.”

“Kind of hard to ignore your own feelings when you’re shouting your best mate’s name mid-orgasm,” Charlie added. “Add to that Ron’s got the subtlety of a moose and you’ve got a bundle of nerves unable to really say what you really want. Especially when it’s to someone you already love and trust.”

Harry crossed his arms. Ron fancied him? Why didn’t he just say _that_? Harry would have accepted it. He liked Ron enough to at least try being in a relationship with him and hope it didn’t affect their friendship.

But he could understand the reluctance.

“I think I can do this,” he said. “Just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, then, Ron can take the lead if you like. We’ll probably make a suggestion here or there, but aside from that, just remember that this is ultimately supposed to be fun for everyone here.”

Harry nodded, biting back a retort about how most brothers find fun in a game of Quidditch instead. “I think I’m…I’m ready.”

Bill stood. “I’ll show you were the showers are,” he said.

Harry followed him into a standard bathroom—if not for the large jacuzzi in the corner. The shower was a glass encased corner just opposite it. The other end the room bore a dark granite top counter and shelf unit with a mirrored door. Next to the jacuzzi was a full-length mirror.

Bill grabbed two towels—one a hand towel—from under the sink. “Here you go,” Bill said. “There’s plenty of wash and shampoo. When you’re done, just head through that mirror,” he pointed at the full-length one. “It leads straight to Charlie’s play room.”

“Um, about my clothes…”

“Hamper. You can wear them if you prefer.”

He reached out and brushed a strand of ebony hair away from Harry’s eyes. It wasn’t like how others had done in hopes of getting a look at his scar, but rather as if the scar, who he was, what he meant to their world, didn’t matter here. “But the rest of us will be naked. Just go with whatever makes you more comfortable. I’ll check in twenty.” With that, Bill left him, entering the mirror as if it were the same charm that disguised the platform at King’s Cross.

Harry exhaled and went to the shower and turned it on, undressing quickly and setting the clothes in the hamper, stunned as they vanished before his eyes. Likely to a laundry room, he hoped. Harry removed his glasses, unsure if he’d want to keep them or not when the time came.

He focused on getting clean.

How clean would he need to be?

Should he be more thorough?

To be safe, he washed as much of his body as he could reach before he massaged shampoo into his scalp. Once certain that he was ready, he shut the water off and stepped out to dry off as much as he could from top to bottom. He kept the towel on and grabbed his glasses, deciding to be all in.

How bad could it be, anyway? The brothers had been nothing if not patient and calm with him through this whole thing. Harry took a breath and entered the mirror.

The first sight to greet him was something that was both stunning and shocking. Which twin sucked Percy’s cock and which kissed him while stroking his chest, he didn’t know. He expected to feel a lot of things, but enraptured was _not_ one of them.

The rugged floor was covered in pillows to the corner was an empty bed covered in white sheets with a mirrored headboard. There was even a mirror above tilted at an angle so the audience would get a full view—or so Harry guessed. He spied the elder two brothers talking quietly to the side.

Harry knew both of them had rather active jobs, but he didn’t quite realize _how_ active till now as he couldn’t help staring at the smooth, defined muscles.

“Hot, isn’t it?”

Harry jolted out of the trance turning to Ron.

Ron snorted. “Relax, mate. No one’s going to judge you here.” He took Harry’s hips in hand, thumbs pushed under the edge of the towel. “You know you can trust me, Harry, right?”

“Yeah, Ron, I know.”

The towel fell and Ron shortened the distance between them further till their groins pressed together. Harry sucked in a breath as Ron kissed him, massaging his hips and rocking his own.

“Easy there, Ron,” Charlie said, bringing Harry back to the room. “Don’t want him coming just yet. Hell, don’t want _you_ coming just yet.”

“How about you let Harry explore you, first,” Percy suggested. Ron hummed and released Harry, stepping back enough to let his nakedness be exposed. Ron locked his arms behind his back. Harry glanced at the elder Weasley’s.

“Um. What do I…”

“Whatever you like,” Bill said. “If we want to see something, we’ll tell you.”

Harry swallowed and approached Ron, circling him slowly. It wasn’t predatory or anything like that. Just more…taking him in and wondering what he’d do.

In the end, Harry decided to focus on his chest, running his fingers over Ron’s torso, watching the nipples harden and bud under his touch. He moved his head closer to one and gave a nipple a tentative lick. He could feel Ron’s muscles tense as he gripped his arms tighter. Harry gently bit down on the bud, pinching its twin between his fingers, and began to tease it with his lips and tongue.

“Fuck…” Ron whispered. Harry moved his free hand down between Ron’s legs, curling his fingers around the base of his cock and stroked. “You’re trying to murder me, aren’t you?”

Harry released the abused nipple and slid to his knees. “Not yet,” he said.

“Harry, Baby,” George said. “Lick his cock. Please?”

Harry obliged, pressing his mouth on the underside of Ron’s cock, sliding his tongue along the vein and feeling bolder as he felt Ron’s cock swell and redden. He circled the tip with his tongue before easing a little pre-come out of the slit to lap at.

He looked up at Ron. “Go on, Mate.”

Harry closed his lips over the head of Ron’s cock, faintly aware of the curse falling one of the elder brothers watching.

“Merlin, if he was of age, I’d go lick his ass right now,” one said.

“Would want to fuck that mouth if it were me,” said another. “Would come all over that skin and make one of you lick it off him.”

“Gladly,” Said a third. “I’d clean him for you and then suck his cock.”

“It’s a nice cock, too. Wouldn’t mind riding it.”

“Harry, that’s enough.”

It was almost too hard to release Ron’s cock from between his lips.

“Ron, have him face us.”

Harry turned to look at the five brothers as Ron helped him get into a desired position on his knees, legs spread wide and arms behind his back as Ron’s had been.

Ron tilted Harry’s chin up so that his gaze was on Bill’s. Brown and blue eyes bore into him and Harry became painfully away how exposed he was and how they stared. Ron trailed his fingers down one of Harry’s arm. “Don’t worry about the way they’re looking at you. It wouldn’t be the first time someone stared at you like this.”

“Seriously?!”

Ron hummed affirmatively, “If you’ve paid attention, Harry, you’d see it. Both blokes and girls keep staring at you just like that. They undress you and fuck you in their darkest fantasies. You’ve any idea how angry that makes me? It’s fine right now because they know you’re mine.” Ron’s fingers trailed along the V of Harry’s pelvis. “It pisses me off hearing Malfoy talk about you, or even Finch-Fletchey. They just want to fuck the Boy-Who-Lived, but me? Us?”

“Ron…”

“We want _you_ ,” he growled. “ _I_ want you and I’m only okay with this because I know my brothers won’t steal you from me, Harry.” Ron gripped Harry’s cock and stroked, nibbling at an ear lobe.

“Ron, you’re going to make him come too soon,” Percy said.

“So?” the twins asked.

“Let him come. He’ll get it up again.”

“Joys of being fifteen: it’ll be up again before long and…” they looked at Bill.

“Can we?”

“You know the rules,” Bill said, tugging his own cock. “We can’t touch them till they’re of age. Fred, come here.” Fred crawled over to Bill, letting himself be pulled into a violent kiss. Bill whispered in his ear and Fred straddled his lap, easing down on Bill’s cock in sight of Harry and legs spread wide so that Harry could see where they had joined. Bill kissed him, rubbing circles into Fred’s inner thighs before moving a little and Fred began to bounce.

“Can we do that?” he asked,

Ron hummed. “If you want, but first you need a little prep.” He moved Harry’s head so to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. “Tell them what you’d like me to do. They’ll want to know it. Bill or Charlie have to decide if we can.”

Harry turned to their watchers. “I want to…I want…” He couldn’t stop blushing and cleared his throat. “I want Ron to fuck me like…like Bill and Fred right now.”

“Oh?” George asked. Percy leaned against Charlie’s chest. Bill arched a brow before he stilled Fred, who whined, shaking in need.

“Please, can we, Bill? Please?”

“You’ve never been penetrated before, right?”

“I haven’t, but—I can take it, Bill. Please let us.”

“All right,” Bill said. Charlie reached for his wand. “Charlie will cast a cleaning spell on you. Ron, get over here. You’re going to watch him with us.” Ron moved away from Harry, joining his brothers. “Harry, go to the bed and lie on your back and spread your legs as wide as they’ll go without hurting you too much.” Harry obeyed, facing away from them, face turned and pressed into the soft sheets.

“Fuck, I _really_ want to lick that cute little ass,” Percy hissed just before a stinging tingle made Harry rise off the bed, gasping. Following that was warm moisture dripping between his legs.

“What…”

“Lubrication charm,” Charlie explained. “It’ll ease the way for your fingers _and_ Ron’s cock. Go on and open yourself up, Harry. Just one finger after another.”

Harry moved his shaking hand between his legs. He circled the rim with the pad of a finger before easing the appendage inside. He focused on breathing as he moved his finger in.

“Add more fingers when you’re ready, Baby,” Charlie said. “That’s it, Harry. You’re doing just perfectly. Isn’t he Bill?”

“Indeed. Ron, would you like to join him? Go fuck him with a hand till he’s ready for your cock.”

Harry eased in a second finger just as Ron joined him. “You look so sexy, Harry,” he said, gently easing Harry’s fingers out and replacing them with two of his own, scissoring the flesh open and twisting them as he felt Harry shudder beneath him.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Harry admitted. “But don’t stop. Please, it could be worse.”

“Tell me if it gets too much,” Ron said. “I mean it, Harry.” Harry nodded and Ron continued stretching the flesh. “When we’re seventeen,” he whispered. “I might let Percy lick you while I open you up for my brothers to see. He’s got a wicked good tongue, you see. Loves eating people out.”

“Why not now?”

“Bill’s pretty strict about the whole no underage-brother-fucking-one-who-is-of-age thing. Which is gonna be a pain next year, you know.” He pulled his fingers out enough to ease in the third. Harry tensed and Ron hushed him, “Gonna hate not fucking you for five months now that I’ve got you in my arms and saying you want my cock.” Harry squeezed around the fingers, biting his lip.

“Ron, please fuck me.”

“I’m going to, Harry. I’m going to fuck you slowly so my brothers can see you lose composure. I’m going to come inside you and then I’ll fuck myself on your cock.”

Harry bucked, back arching off the bed as an orgasm electrocuted every nerve in his body.

“He came very prettily,” one of the brothers said. A twin, if Harry was right.

“You want me to keep going?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Harry moaned, heart racing. Ron cursed, removing his fingers.

“Bill, I…”

“Go on, Ron. Carefully and slowly. Remember we want to see you two.” Ron and Harry moved enough so that their sides were to their audience.

“It’s easiest if you’re on your front.”

Harry rolled over to lie on his stomach, moving his pelvis up to straddle Ron’s. He hid his face in the blankets as Ron gripped his thighs and pushed in. Harry shook and gasped. He didn’t think it would be so _good_. Didn’t know that each thrust stroked a spot that left him aching for more or that he could even _feel_ like this. He pushed back against Ron.

“Harder,” he begged.

“No,” Bill’s voice cut through the haze. “Ron, you need to be gentler.”

“I’m being gentle.”

“Your fingers are digging too deep.”

Harry would protest, really, but at this time the authority in the eldest brother’s voice kept him from doing so.

“Loosen your grip.” Ron obeyed Bill, gently massaging Harry’s skin. “And don’t thrust as much. _Roll_ your hips. You want him to be your lover. Prove to Harry you can be gentle with him first. When you’re used to each other’s bodies more, then you can be a little rougher with him. For now, go slower.”

“I thought you said it’s good if he wants it to be harder or faster.”

“It is,” Bill said. “He’s getting close to coming again. Aren’t you, Harry?” Harry nodded. “So _torture_ him a little. I want to see him cry for the need to release.” Harry whimpered at that. “Don’t worry, Harry. You’ll get to come again, Babe. Go on, Ron.”

The following thrust was painstakingly slow. Ron pulled out nearly all the way before easing back in, the tip of his cock brushing against the nerves that made Harry shiver.

“Better,” Bill said.

“Bloody hell, I’d love to join in if I could,” Charlie added. “Didn’t think Ron had that level of control.”

“Course he does,” Percy snapped. “I had him his first time and taught him since you two wouldn’t even go near him.” Charlie laughed and Harry turned to see him pull Percy onto his lap, kissing him violently as Percy began rubbing himself against Charlie’s thigh. Harry pushed back on Ron’s cock.

“Fuck, Harry!”

Harry repeated the action, meeting each push with one of his own.

“Now that is _hot_ ,” Charlie said, licking his lips. “Ron, your Baby is going to make me come just watching him fuck himself on your cock like that.”

He could feel Ron shaking behind him from want. Harry moved away, rolling on his back and pulled his legs up to welcome Ron back in. Ron took the invitation, crawling back over to kiss and caress one of Harry’s legs before easing back in.

“You’re doing good,” Charlie said around a shuddering moan. Ron leaned down.

“Look at them.”

“What?”

“Do it. Trust me, they’ll love you looking at them like this.”

Ron turned Harry’s head to face his brothers.

He first met Charlie’s gaze and his face flushed as he watched George suck him down, hair being pet with one hand and the other playing with his ass. Harry moved his gaze to a different brother.

Bill had sent Fred away, content to watch. Harry couldn’t help darting his tongue over his lips at the sight of Bill’s cock proud and erect against a muscular thigh. He met his gaze again and bit his lip, arching his back a little bit, arms stretched over his head as he moved his gaze to the final two brothers.

Percy was staring at him, legs spread wide and Fred between them with his own legs spread wide so to show his heavy bollocks and cock swinging between them. Percy smirked and licked his lips.

“Ron, rim him,” he said. “I want to see how he likes having his ass licked.”

Ron swore as his hips canted, slamming into Harry’s prostate. Harry arched off the bed, gasping. His skin was almost too hot, like a layer of clothes he was desperate to rip off. He expected Bill to chastise Ron, but he said nothing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ron hissed. “Would you like that, Harry?” he asked. “Can I rim you?”

Harry nodded. “Please, Ron,” he moaned.

Ron pulled out and directed Harry to lay on his stomach again. He pushed back against Ron’s hands as they spread the globes of his ass apart. Harry couldn’t help twitching at cool air tickling his hole just before he felt Ron’s tongue tease it and his perineum, sending delicious sensations vibrating under his skin. He kissed and licked till Harry couldn’t keep himself from leaking over the bed.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Charlie said. “When you’re seventeen, Harry…the things we’re going to do to you.”

“Ron, stop.” Ron moved off, leaving Harry unsatisfied and close to tears. “Harry, on your back and spread your legs. Ron, you can stay like you are.” Harry looked up at the mirror. Ron was balanced on his knees, cock swollen and heavy. “Okay, Sweeties,” Bill said, voice thick and heavy. “Almost there. Ron, come over Harry. Cover him with your seed, baby. Harry, just stay like that. You look so good just like that.” Harry looked at Bill and bit his lower lip, taking in the pride of Bill’s cock twitching.

Above him, Ron stroked himself off, breathing going more and more erratic till he pulled Harry into a biting kiss and came.

Harry moaned in his mouth, coming as well. He bucked his hips and dug his nails into Ron’s skin, rubbing their bodies together to squeeze out every delicious, muscle tensing sting.

Far too soon, the high eased and they came down. Harry kissed Ron sloppily between heavy breaths.

“Don’t think they’ll be up for another round for a bit,” Fred said.

“Let’s let them rest,” Bill said. Harry whimpered at a second cleaning spell, wiping away the sweat and semen from them. “Charlie, you want the next turn?”

“Gladly.”

“Well, help me get these two to Ron’s room and we’ll continue.” Bill had already wrapped Harry in a blanket he’d conjured before lifting him up in his arms. Charlie had helped Ron up, who was struggling to stay awake.

“Can stay. Not that little.”

“No,” Charlie snickered, finally wrapping Ron in a blanket of his own. Harry giggled, comparing Ron to a burrito. “But I don’t think you’ve come that hard since you’re first time, just rest a bit, ‘kay?”

“Fine…” Ron grumbled, letting himself be lifted up as well.

The elder brothers left the play room with the younger. Once in a large bed, Harry’s glasses were removed and gently set on a bedside table.

“Think Harry’s going to want you, Bill. Way he was looking at you…”

“Tell me about it,” Bill said. “Could’ve broken my own rule…”

The door clicked shut, and Ron and Harry were left alone. Harry managed to turn around and face Ron, who was staring at him.

“What? Was it bad?”

“No,” Ron said. “Just…I thought…never mind.”

“Ron, you just fucked me in front of your brothers. I admit I wasn’t all that for it at first, but I’m glad I decided to give it a go.”

“You’d do it again?”

Harry scooted over to him, untangling himself from his own blanket and pulling Ron’s loose enough so their bodies touched again. “I would. If I’m going to be with someone, in any way, I’d rather be with someone I know and trust. Someone I love.” Ron seemed to relax, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. “I mean, I don’t know if I’m _in love_ with you, but I do love you, Ron.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t know if I was in love with you for some time.”

“How long?”

“I don’t really know, but if I had to guess…sometime between our first and second year, maybe?”

Harry moved a hand over Ron’s chest. “You know, Ron, when we’re alone, we don’t have to worry about what your brothers want to see or obey their orders. Not that it wasn’t fun because it _fucking_ was and I don’t mind doing it again, but I liked it when you were holding me so tight it bruised.”

“Really?” Ron asked. “Well, so you know, I like to bottom, too. And I promised to ride your cock, Harry.” He groaned. “Just too tired right now. Fucking libido.”

“We’re fifteen. Give it a little bit more time.”

Ron hummed, moving down so best to cuddle with Harry. “Can you believe the nerves of my brothers? Especially Bill.”

“What?”

“Earlier: _could’ve broken his own rule_ if it meant shagging Harry Potter.” Harry hoped Ron didn’t sense the excitement that actually brought him.

 _Oh, I’m fucked_.

“He doesn’t seem to be the type to,” he assured Ron. He yawned. “G’night, Ron.”

“G’night, Harry.”

Ron was out within a minute, snoring softly.

But Harry, whenever he closed his eyes, couldn’t help but remember Bill’s intense gaze and he wondered at those steady hands…firm muscles…

_I’m really fucked…_

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up to anyone who wants a sequel (which seems to be everyone who reads this...) I am working on a sequel for it. I will post it as soon as I can. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.


End file.
